forever in my heart 4:one less soul to worry about
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: What's it going to take for Daisy to finally understand the situation she's in? a near-death situation!


Hi peoplez! I'm considering downloading an animation thingy on my computer so I can make this into a cartoon you tube movie! It would be easy if I borrowed my sister's tablet. Much thanks to Kari the robot bunny, I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon, Autumn(Gir lvr), Alissa, Molly 1002, BUUUURRRRITOOOOOOO, A little taco, Why is his head so big?, Invader KT, and any other people who read my stories (YOU'RE NOT FORGOTTEN! YUU ROOOK!) thank you for the inspiration because at times I got really stressed out and just wanted to throw my laptop against my wall and hunt down Daisy and Zim and KILL THEM!…then I read my reviews and know what? They kept me going. Oh sorry I couldn't post anything for awhile. My computer charger was broken. And we got a new one!

Forever in my heart part 4

He turned around and smiled when we landed.

"You have your mother's eyes," he said.

"NO! MY EYES SHOULD BE HAZEL! NOT MEGENTA! HAAAZZZEEEEELLLLLL!"

"You sure do like to yell don't you?"

I nodded with my angry face. Then I said something…

"You must hate me don't you. You take me away from the only that was really important to me. You take me here. On a planet that is filled with hatred. Then you leave a hole in my heart. Have you ever even considered how I might feel?"

Then I surprised myself by grabbing FIR, opening the door, and running. I didn't know where to go. I just had to run away. _Had to. _I then let FIR run beside me_. After all, she can run pretty fast._

"MISTRESS! YOU HAVE TO STOP RUNNING OR YOU WILL-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by my pulse, which I could now hear through my ears. _That and nothing else.._. What was she trying to tell me? Had she sensed something that was going to happen? But I couldn't stop running. I had to run more. _Had to._

Just then, I started breathing a little heavier. _Asthma maybe?_

Everything was a blur now…_well I just woke up…_

I took a large gasp for air. I don't know why but I needed to. After that, I immediately fell to the ground. _Unconscious…_

I woke up in a hospital. My dad was there and he sighed with relief when I woke up.

"I thought I might loose you," he said, hugging me.

I was still angry. I could never forgive him for what he did.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, realizing a sharp pain in my throat.

"We don't know" replied the doctor who had just walked into the room.

I looked at the bottom of the bed because I felt something there. It was FIR. And she had just woken up.

"I saved you, miss!" she said smiling.

Now the Wizard of Oz movie makes sense. Robots can and do have hearts.

I hugged her with tears streaming down my face. The thing was that now, I had no will to live. She knew I'd always love her. I knew she loved me. But I was just so weak.

"Doctor…I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep?" _But I just might not wake up…_

"No, Daisy. Not yet."

"Please…" _But I just can't stay awake anymore. I'm overpowered with stress and anxiety…I can't live like this. If I have to live like this, I don't want to live at all…_

Then I thought about the ones on Earth that I loved…Zim…GIR…Roscoe…if my family was still alive, they would probably want me back. _probably… _but I knew that I would see all of the people (Well not really people but you know what I mean…) again. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But someday.

Then the doctor said something to my dad.

"We're slowly losing her. It would be a horrible loss. She looks just like Pamela did."

I caught on quickly. Pamela was my mom's name. I looked at my heartbeat on the monitor. Slow. _Too slow… _

I couldn't die. I've almost died about four times in my life. This couldn't be any different. I want to go back to Skool! I want to go back home! No one could understand! No one except…

Zim…

"If I do die…," I began…

"You won't! I promise!" my dad interrupted.

"but if I did… could you change your mind about exiling Zim? The next time I see him, I want to see him smile!"

I had really hurt my throat this time.

"Yes. I promise no matter what happens, I will CONSIDER changing my mind."

"DA-AD!"

"Fine. But he's on probation."

That made my day. Well not only that, but that made my life a whole lot better. For now…

To be continued…


End file.
